Drop It Like It's Hot: Tuxdeo Mask remix
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: Here's a parody of Snoop Dogg's "Drop It Like It's Hot" with Dr.Tomoe and Tuxdeo Mask. Yeah, lame summary, but hey, what you gon' do, eh? please R


4:04 PM 11/22/04(Midwest Time) Start of "Drop It Like It Out" Prof.Tomoe and Tuxdeo Mask Version 

Disclamer: I dont own the song "Drop it Like It Hot" Only Snoop Dogg owns that song. I dont own any Sailor Moon chacaters. Naoko Takuchi owns Sailor Moon. I just own this song parody, okay, c'mon now, I just only 15 years old and all, I dont have millions or live in a huge manshion or anything. I also might gonna use the DiC and Colverway names with the real Japaness names

(Prof.Tomoe and Tuxdeo Mask)  
Toooooooooooomoe.  
Toooooooooooomoe..

(Prof. Tomoe)  
When I'm in the labs ma

Drop it like it's hot

Drop it like it's hot

Drop it like it's hot

When Hotaru try to get at me

Park her like she's hot

Park her like she's hot

Park her like she's hot

And if Mistress Nine get an attitude

Pop her like she hot

Pop her like she hot

Pop her like she hot

I got Kaorinte in my bedroom and I'm pouring Sailor Moon And Eudail roll the best weed cause she got it going on

(Tuxdeo Mask)  
Uh! I'm a nice anime dude, with some nice Black Dream Hole

See this mask, see these roses?

Eligible cape, million dollar cane

That's whiter than Usagi cutting Chibi-Usa's throat

The Phantom, exterior like Fish Eyes

The interior like suicide wrist red I can pimp smack Ami,

this can be your Tuxdeo pimp

Cheat on your woman Michiru, that's how you get bi

Hotaru wit the Glaive, She a killa on the anime

Wit Haruka's space sword that'll cut up any Youma in the heat

Makoto don't try to shock up on Ami talking all that raspy shit

Usagi trying to ask me shit

When my Senshi fanpics fill ya PCs they ain't gon pass fanboys shit

Fans should think about it, take a second

Matter fact, you should take four, nerds And think before you fuck wit lil Sailor Moon fanfics geeks

(Prof. Tomoe)  
When I'm in the labs ma

Drop it like it's hot

Drop it like it's hot

Drop it like it's hot

When Hotaru try to get at me

Park her like she's hot

Park her like she's hot

Park her like she's hot

And if Mistress Nine get an attitude

Pop her like she hot

Pop her like she hot

Pop her like she hot

I got Kaorinte in my bedroom and I'm pouring Sailor Moon And Eudail roll the best weed cause she got it going on

(Prof.Tomoe)  
I'm a Sailor Moon villain, but y'all knew that

Da Big Death Busta, yeah I had to sell my soul

Millet keep a Sailor Moon S flag hanging out her backside

But only on the right side, yeah that's the Heart Snachers side

Ain't no other way to watch our anime the way we watch.

Ice Ninja Freeze cut so much you thought this author was a DJ (scratches) "two!" - "one!" - "yep, three"  
T-O-M-O-E

Keiko couldn't fake it, she just break it, and when I'd take it

See I specialize in making all the Witches Five get naked

So bring those geeky fanboys, all of y'all come read

Tux and I got a Death Busta premiere right in my labs, now get Pharoh 90!  
Mamoru don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little We got a living room full of fine dime Senshi and Witches 5 Waiting on Mistress Nine, the Life Senshi(Sailor Moon) and Kaori 90's to the Super, now fangirls here we gizzo

Tuxdeo Mask  
When I'm in Juuban ma Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot When Chibi-Usa try to get at me Park her like she's hot Park her like she's hot Park her like she's hot And if Queen Beryl get a attitude Pop her like she hot Pop her like she hot Pop her like she hot I got Usagi in my bedroom and I'm pouring Sailor Mars And Setsuna roll the best weed cause she got it going on

Tuxdeo Mask  
I'm a Bad Boy, wit a lotta Sailor ho's Steal Haruka's cars, and wear Umino's clothes I hang out tough, I'm a real punk Souichi Tomoe, yeah he's so sharp I'm the TV screen and in fanfics If Beryl play me close, she on a red rose Oh Sailor Saturn got a gun so she wanna pop back?  
AK47 now Death Senshi, stop that!  
C mid roses, now I'm on the move Chibi-Usa crying, now Hotaru is dead She can't fuck her, and now she miss Taru Must I remind Usagi I'm only here to twist her Cane whip a Diamon, dip a youma then flip Sailor Galaixa Then read this motherfucking music parody we go to Subscribe Chaos, get yo issue Rei come close, let me see how you get loose!

Prof. Tomoe and Tuxdeo Mask  
When we at the fansites ma Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot Drop it like it's hot When fangirls try to get at us Park them like they hot Park them like they hot Park them like they hot And if get a attitude Pop them like they hot Pop them like they hot Pop them like they hot We got Usagi in our bedroom and we're burning crap fanpics And Sailor Galaixa roll the best weed cause she got it going on

Tomoe and Tuxdeo Mask  
Toooooooome Toooooooome

----------------------------------------------------------The end--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well, I belive the parody got a good until the middle when I started changing the chours a bit, but anyways please R&R and all flames with be wash out! bye bye 4 now!


End file.
